


A lot can happen on a 4 hour plane ride

by Emmemmb



Category: Stemily - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hvff, emilybettrickards, stemily - Freeform, stephenamell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmemmb/pseuds/Emmemmb
Summary: Stephens perspective on the trip to Chicago hvff 2018 based on this post: https://instagram.com/p/BhRF6ONF6qB/I mean a lot can happen on a 4 hour plane ride...





	A lot can happen on a 4 hour plane ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wrote with the help of Anna. (My instagram: olicity.editz Anna’s instagram: seriously.queen ) Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)

There she was. He head resting on his shoulder. He could smell her hair and he liked the sweet strawberry sent, It fit her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. She was so beautiful.

Remember you are married Stephen thought. He couldn’t be with her, he had a wife and child but there she was making him want to forget all about that.

Stephen was so tempted to kiss the top of her head. He wanted to stroke her soft blonde hair. How could Emily always do that to him.

There he was on a plane with Emily asleep on his shoulder and he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He listened to her slow breathing. 

2 more hours to go he thought. He wasn’t going to get anything done was he. How did he get in this mess anyways.

2 1/8 hours ago

“Ready to go” He asked Emily with a huge smile on his face. “As ready as I’ll ever be” was her answer smiling back at him. 

They were headed to Chicago for Hero’s and Villain’s fan fest. There was a 4 hour plane trip ahead of them and Stephen was excited about spending the time with some of his favorite people. 

As soon they got on the plane they were talking and laughing, he was having a good time. For some reason he couldn’t keep his attention away from Emily. 

Maybe it was her smile or the way she laughed at his jokes or maybe the way her hair fell on her shoulders perfectly. Maybe it was all of her, it was probably all of her that he couldn’t keep his attention from.

She was already a bit drunk but so was he from Emily’s wine. Emily locked eyes with him, oh no she caught him staring. He quickly looked away but it was too late, Emily was walking over to him. 

“Hey” she said as she took the seat next to him. “Hey” he answered, wow she was beautiful. “What did you think about the new episode?” Emily asked him. “You definitely deserved more screen time” Stephen answered, he would give up the world to see more of Emily being Emily. Emily blushed, “I agree but that’s probably never going to happen.”

“Another round of wine?” David called out, everyone nodded. After everyone got a glass David pulled Stephen to the side. 

“Wow you go it bad” David said. “Got what?” Stephen was clueless. “Love, you are in love with Emily!” David exclaimed almost loud enough for everyone else to hear. “What are you talking about? I’m married, I have a child. Emily and I are just friends.” Stephen answered knowing that David was right but he didn’t want to face it. “Is that what you tell yourself?” David asked as he walked back to his seat. 

He was confused, he did love Emily but was it really that obvious. He looked over at her, she was laughing, he loved her laugh, it was addicting like as soon as he heard it he wanted it to never end. 

“Hey, lets take a picture” Emily suggested throwing Stephen off guard. “Sure” was the only response that managed to fall out of Stephens mouth. 

Emily grabbed her wine holding it out to the camera while Stephen smirked in the background. “I’m posting that one” Emily said as soon as she saw the photo. A smile flickered on his face as he looked on Instagram immediately liking the photo Emily posted. 

He sat in the seat next to her. Emily gave a warm smile to Stephen which he gladly returned. Emily leaned on his shoulder and feel asleep there. He just smiled, best plane ride ever he thought.

Present

Stephen knew he was in love with Emily but he didn’t want a bad life for his child. He wanted his daughter to have everything she deserves which doesn’t include her parents getting a divorce. It wasn’t fair to Cassandra either. He was in a lose, lose situation but being with Emily wasn’t a loss. He couldn’t be with Emily, not yet at least.


End file.
